


home sweet home

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Clintasha - Freeform, Natasha deserves better
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 16:20:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6812983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Nathaniel was born, Natasha practically lived with the Barton family. Not that she minded, nor did they. It was actually nice having a sense of family for once, even if it wasn’t her own, it felt like home. And in a weird way it had become her home, even if she wasn’t staying the night, she’d tell Clint she’d see him next time she was home and he rolled with it, because it was Natasha.</p>
            </blockquote>





	home sweet home

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!! 
> 
> I know I've been very MIA but I'm sorta back!!! I've been writing on Wattpad a lot more if you guys wanna follow me on there my username is criestyIes (the I is actually an uppercase i) 
> 
> Anyway! I hope u guys enjoy this lil ficlet I thought of today!!! please comment and all that jazz i love reading ur comments : )))

The thought had never passed through her head since she graduated from the Red Room. Kids were something out of the question for her, her whole life. She couldn’t have them so she ruled them out right away. And she lived with that. It was hard, but she had no choice in the matter. So, of course, whenever she got the chance to take care of Clint’s kids she never passed up the opportunity. And eventually, she warmed up to them. 

It took a while before she felt comfortable around them. At first she was scared to even touch them thinking she might hurt them or break them – could you even break a child? She wasn’t sure, and she didn’t want to be the first to find out. So she kept her distance at first. Of course, that grew hard as she had to start feeding them up close and changing their diaper, which she was going to get Clint back for one of these days. Lila wasn’t so bad when she had to change her diaper, but Cooper – she was convinced Clint had brainwashed his child to pee on command whenever she changed him. It happened every time without fail. And then he’d just giggle to himself, like he’d done something amazing. 

“You think that’s funny, don’t you?” Natasha had said to him each time it happened, and Cooper would just smile up at her. 

As the years went on Natasha got used to his kids and they seemed to have gotten used to her, too. 

After Nathaniel was born, Natasha practically lived with the Barton family. Not that she minded, nor did they. It was actually nice having a sense of family for once, even if it wasn’t her own, it felt like home. And in a weird way it had become her home, even if she wasn’t staying the night, she’d tell Clint she’d see him next time she was home and he rolled with it, because it was Natasha. 

It had been almost seven months now since Nathaniel was born and he had warmed up to Natasha in no time. She was content about it, being that he was supposed to be named after her, but nonetheless she loved him the same. Although, in private she would jokingly call him a traitor, telling him all about SHIELD and how he might make a good double agent one day. After her long rambles Nathaniel would just look at her and coo in response. 

Now they sat in the living room, Nathan on the carpet playing with a few blocks, and Natasha on the couch just behind him. She watched him carefully as he tried to grab the blocks only to have them fall out of his grasp and back onto the floor. For some reason she found it amusing. She could watch him all day. 

Clint came inside, bow and arrow in hand and smiled at the both. He set his equipment down by the kitchen and walked over to his son to pick him up. He held him against his ribs and turned to Natasha. 

“So, anything I should know?” she asked, looking him over. 

“No, I was just warming up, you know,” he said, shrugging. 

“In case we’re attacked by an evil robot – oh no, wait, that already happened,” Natasha joked and Clint faked amusement. 

“Very funny,” he said. 

“You’re very lucky, Clint,” she said, as she studied him with Nathan in his arms. “Not a lot of us can have this.”

Clint glanced at his son and a smile tugged at the corner of his mouth. “You could have this, Nat.”

Natasha scoffed, shaking her head. “Oh no. No, I couldn’t.”

“You kind of already do,” he scoffed and set Nathan down. He crawled towards Natasha and pulled at her toes. 

“They’re your kids, Barton. I can’t have my own kids – you already know that,” the words tasted bitter. She hated reminding herself of what she couldn’t have. It wasn’t fair. 

“They love you, Nat. You’re practically a mother to them,” he said, realising how weird that sounded since they had had a mother already. “Not that you’re taking over Laura’s job, don’t think that! She loves having you here.”

Natasha bent forward and picked Nathan up, placing him on her lap. He cooed and looked at her with those big eyes and smiled at her. He turned to Clint and pointed at him, babbling. 

“Who’s that?” Natasha asked and glanced up at him. He smiled at her. “That’s your dad, Nathan. Can you say dad?”

Clint scoffed. “I don’t even know you anymore, ‘Tasha,” he said, turning away from them. He walked over to where he left his bow and arrows and picked them up. He could hear Nathan cooing behind him, trying to get some kind of word out. 

“Ma-Mama,” Nathan blurted, pointing at Natasha. 

Clint spun around and their eyes locked. Her expression was pure concern, fear, a lot of things Clint never thought he’d see on her. He shook his head, set his bow and arrows down and hurried over to them, sitting next to Natasha. She was quiet for a while, holding Nathan in her lap, eyes blank. 

Clint cleared his throat, and that seemed to bring her back. 

“He thinks I’m his mother,” she muttered. Clint nodded, pursed lips. 

“Seems so,” he calmly said. She kicked him in the shin as best she could from that position and glared at him. “What? – and ow?” 

“Do something – fix him. Oh my god, Clint. He’s going to grow up thinking I’m his mother!” 

Clint clasped his hands together and held them over his mouth. This was just Natasha blowing a fuse, it was going to pass, eventually. He hoped. All he could do was watch her as she went on about how damaging this might be to him, and that he should know who his real mother is. It grew tiring so he put his hand over her mouth and raised his brows at her. 

“Done yet?” He asked. Natasha glanced at him with frantic eyes and nodded. He dropped his hand from her mouth and sighed. 

“Look, Natasha, it’s natural for him to think that. You take care of him practically everyday, it’s safe to assume you’re his mother. He’s only, like,” he paused, counting months on his fingers, “I wanna say six months – “ 

“Seven,” Nat corrected. 

“Seven. Right, I knew that,” he forced a shaky laugh and continued. “He’s not going to remember any of this by the time he’s walking and talking. Just think of it as his way of trusting you.”

Natasha pursed her lips and looked down at Nathan on her lap. He was sitting like a doll, eyes looking around at every little movement it could capture. She smiled realising just how much Clint had done for her. How much he’s saved her from herself. If he had killed her during that mission – she pushed that thought away. All she knew was that she owed him her life and there was no way she could’ve ever had a life like this without him. 

“Thank you, Clint,” she said, her voice shook. “For everything, I mean.”

“You’re a part of this family, now. Whether you like it or not,” he joked and kissed her cheek. 

Natasha nodded. “Thank you.”


End file.
